riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Third World War
'''World War III' Was the most destructive War In Human History, even to the major superpowers of Europe, USA, and Russia. The third World War started with confusion, after Makorove Felix took control of one of Rivera's Satellites coordinating them to attack the Yarzon 7 Rocket while it was taking off, having his wife Princess Korna Husiki to accuse him for it's destruction, even though he had nothing to do with the destruction of the Zero 4, Including Lorianna Hoashi, who launched an unexpected Invasion of Russia while the European Civil War was raging, which brought about the Anger in Urora Huzikia, Shadow Hord, and Lanora Husikia. European Civil War The European Civil. War (June 3rd 2015 - January 5th 2019) 4 Years Before the events of World War III The Continental Forms have transformed the entire continent of Europodoia, for the upcoming future Era, developing Satellites, that fire energy lasers, and much more faster vehicles that can out run any hostile vehicles that they come into contact with. After many tested experimental project plans that were beamed down from planet Rivera, the Europeans began to develop more energy weapons and particle weapons in order for future use. However, much of the new weapons brought about the beginning of a Large Riot that was raged all over the the continent to determine who has the better power when it came to the weapons, unfortunately their tactics come out of hand, and the fighting later grows into a Civil War. Many European nations invaded other European nations starting at France, Belgium, Germany, and Norway. one by one the war broke out in every European colony known to Human Man. As civil war ravaged throughout Europe, many of the Continental forms with their greedy ways began taking more, drastic measures into their own hands, fins, wheels, and Wings. Rammer began a massive attack on the Belgium Boarder by sneaking through the German country side, while the bulk of the German forces were engaged with the French and Spanish. After a couple of months of server fighting Rammer managed to Occupy Belgium causing GT to flee back towards Copenhagen. Despite losing Belgium It wasn't long before Harrison turned against Rammer's country of Netherlands and was forced to abandon Belgium leaving it wide open for GT to step right back into his own continent again. War In Russia Operation Not Right (December 3rd 2015 - August 13th, 2018) was an Operation that was Unleashed By Lorianna Kuzikia, An Ex Girl friend of Highland Rivera who had broke up with her after World War II and Went for Kagome Husikia instead despite her major anger issues. After over years of Anger & Jealousy mixed together Lorianna Decided that if she could not have Highland than no one can. Operation Not Right was A Well Planned Invasion of Russia by Lorianna who took control of A Large European Garrison that was not engaged in the European Civil War, and Attacked Russia Occupying one City after another angering Princess Kagome Husikia, With all Love and Respect for Europe gone. Lorianna's Proved to be Unstoppable until the events of The Battle Of Vlor which was considered to be Russia's Last Stand with Moscow just around the Corner, where finally at last she was repelled due to the exhaustion of the troops and the major lack of supplies that was mostly being used In the European Civil War back In Europe. Some Of The European forces did mannaged to break through the Hord Lines and Enter Moscow where lorianna order a complete massacre of Husikia Citidel where Kagome just watched while Crying and Anger boiling deep within her, knowing that Highland never loved her and just thought of her as a hot headed Bloody Nit. With her anger now at the Point of Volcano Burstin, Kagome Orders Shadow Hord and Her Sister Kagomia Husikia to Launch a full Scale Attack to throw the Europeans out of Moscow. Within Days The Europeans were Completely outnumbered and were forced to pull back from Moscow an Back to Salvestopol where they later suffered another defeat 5 Days later, than later at Fort Kagome. After finally being pushed out of Russia On August 13th of 2018, Lorianna was not concerned about the loss just smirks knowing that She has done her job and Kagome will now Cry For War against The Forms Of Europodia. Within 4 Months Later In 2019 The European Civil War was finally over and The Forms Of Europodia were at last Calm and Friendly with each other again like they used to be during the BE Years It had been four months As Highland began to worry on his Japanese Girlfriend And later advised Okinawa Williams who was In his Continent at the time that he was going to Russia to check up on his girl friend, however Mombasa Williams Okinawa's Younger Brother caught wift of their Conversation and Quickly Set off For Europe. He Reached there just in time before Highland was about to cross the Boarder and into Russian Territory. Mombasa Agreed Highland to come along too on the count of the fact that he has to get out of Mombasa from time to time, and that he also knows how to control Forces if they should run into any trouble. Highaland Excepted his Regards and gave Mombasa command of the 42nd German Division while He had control Of The 89th, England Heavy Armor Cores, within minutes Both Continents along with their forces enter Russia only to find the Continent Torn apart During the Years of The European Civil War and Lorianna's Invasion. Rivera's Satellites Hacked 4 Months After The European Civil War, and the Return Of Highland & Mark. A Group Of Russian Traitors That are Loyal To Makorove Felix ,Have Gathered In The Russian Georgian Boarder Just 3 Miles From The Town Of Gore. They Were Planning To Gather an Army Of European Troops To Capture the European Satellite Shield Base Of Of Operations A.K.A Sparta Located In North East Poland. Many Anti Rivera Gangs became apart of this op and worked together in order to storm The Sparta. Within Hours Already The Newly Developed Anti European Legion Was Formed And Declared a New Threat To Europe. Unfortunately For The Forms Of Europodia They had problems of their own, and were still trying to find a way to Reconstruct their continent after the Lazar Storm that was unleashed all over Europe throughout the 5 year Civil War. On June 1st 2019 The A.L. Began to Mobilize Their Forces and at last were on the move leaving the City Of Warsaw and entering The Russian Polish Boarder where The Sparta Was Located. With The Half Of The European Military being Focused More To The West for their plans of Reconstruction, the The A.L. took this Advantage as a major Goal. It was planned to hit the Sparta as quickly as Possible before anyone of the European Defenders can sent a distress call to the Continental Forms In the West. On the Night Of June 2nd 2019 The A.L. Attacked The Sparta Catching The Small European forces by complete surprise Seizing control of the Communications Outpost breaking Radio Links to the Continentals in the West. With the Communications Down The A.L. Move Upwards And Secured Berlin Hill Where the a couple of Airborne A.L. with captured European Choppers Drop A New and Improved Virus that will Be Uploaded into the R.E.C.E.S.F. Satellite Computers that will Launch an unexpected Blast at The Yarzon 7 that was scheduled to launch At 8:00Am in the Morning On June 3rd Of 2019. The A.L. Made Their last attack At 5:00Am when They finally entered the Sparta. Despite heavy Resistance the A.L. was able to break through the European Lines despite them having only limited Heavy Armored Vehicles. The Virus Was later Uploaded Into the R.E.C.E.S.F. data base and R.E.S. 1 Was Now Hacked and Programed to Destroy The Yarzon 7 As It Lifts Off. After The A.L. Raid At Sparta The Yarzon 7 Was ready too lift off from Cape Canaveral Florida with the crew ready and Rested for the Trip to Space In order to finish off the New and Improved Mission Station that was In orbit around Earth. With thousands Of Americans Celebrating the Launch of the Yarzon 7 The Ship Lifted off the Lifter As People Cheered, Unfortunately it ended in a tragedy when RES 1 Locked on to the ship due to the Virus that the A.L. had planted in it Last night. Than when the ship was 7 Feet in the Air it was shot by Rivera's Hack Satellite and was destroyed in Flight. The Tragedy was All Over the News world wide With Many News Stories & Propaganda spreading with many Citizens of Asia USA & Russia Now Breaking their Trust and Friendships with Europe. Princess Konra Husiki Laid in her Room Weeping over the Death of all of the Innocent Astronauts that died from the Blast, and was having Fury build in within her Heart. The Tragedy of The Yarzon 7 Has just broken the Relationship between the United States & Europe. ''First European Theater '''Korna's Invasion Of Portugal' Horace Attacks Mantel Space Port War In Spain and France Raid On The USS Dora European Aggression 'Disguised Attack On Paris' Continental's Throws Korna out The American Theater Surprise Invasion Of The United States 'The Gorgelous Theater' Invasion Of Japan ''Battle Of The Atlantic 'Second Invasion Of Europe' ' ' '''Europe Weakens' The End Draws Near